


Aiteall & Kurou

by dirtyclaws



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drinking, Fire, Firebending & Firebenders, Magic, Mice, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyclaws/pseuds/dirtyclaws
Summary: completely self indulgent w a friend of mines OC and my OC





	Aiteall & Kurou

**Author's Note:**

> check out re11 on tumblr! kurou is his OC. Aiteall is my OC, he was awesome enough to do art of her that can be found on his blog!

Kurou appeared as he always did: completely uninvited, and the tiniest bit unwelcome. Aiteall still wasn't surprised to see his tail hanging over the edge, arms forming a pillow underneath his head, surprising only the newest of crew members. She waved off their shouts of concern and directly addressed the fox-boy.   
  
"Get your paws off my mast!" She was scowling, but a smile curled on her lips. She crossed her arms and leaned back against a pile of crates, watching the sun glint off the tips of his ears.    
  
Kurou laughed, stretching out and rolling to his stomach. He started to idly scratch his name into the wood, chipping tiny flakes off. "I'll never understand that phrase. Or why people use it with me particularly." Aiteall snorted and shook her head, but he ignored it, focusing on finishing his name.

 

A glint caught his eye as he finished the U, and Kurou turned his head, ears perking up. Aiteall was dangling something around her fingers, tossing it up and down idly. She noticed him looking and grinned, dangling it between her fingers. "Come on, it's for you."   
  
He jumped down from the mast, landing in front of Aiteall and holding his hands out expectantly. She shook her head, holding it away. “Hug first!”

 

Kurou scoffed but let her wrap her arms around him, even returning it just a little bit. The tips of his ears brushed her wild hair, held back by a bandana. He pulled back after a few seconds, tail swishing impatiently. “Done?” Aiteall laughed and dropped his new gift into his eager fingers, watching him inspect it.   
  
A series of dozen interlocking rings framed a small triangle, completely hollow in the middle. The triangle itself was brass colored, but the rings on the outside had the heavy weight of gold.

 

"It's a puzzle." Aiteall explained, flipping the rings. "Get all of them inside the triangle, then start again. Do you like it?"    
  
Kurou grinned wide, tucking it into one of his many pockets and leaping back up to his place on the mast. He settled with leaning against the mast, one foot dangling white the other rested on top of the warm wood. "It's alright. I've found far better-" He cut himself off to dodge as Aiteall threw an orange at his head. "What? I have."    
  
Aiteall scoffed, but she was still smiling. "Asshole."   
  
Kurou stretched, leaning to one side as he lazily eyed Aiteall. "Are we still having our usual dinner and drinking contest tonight?" He leaned to the other side, arching an eyebrow. Aiteall waved a hand.

 

"Of course. Now, stay out of my way. Some of us have responsibilities."   
  
"Sucks to be you."   
  
He laughed as she flipped him the bird over her shoulder.   
  
.

 

Kurou scanned the square, eyes briefly looking over the stalls. Too much trouble if it doesn't work. Too confident. Too much work. His eyes landed on a man at a potion stall, hunched over and meekly calling out a sale to the crowd. Perfect.   
  
Kurou strided over to the stall, leaning over the counter with a smirk. "Pardon me, but you don't seem to have many sales."    
  
The seller jumped, swallowing audibly. He looked down, blushing. "I..."   
  
Kurou didn't wait for an answer, jumping into the counter. "What's your name?"   
  
The man blushed, eyes darting around. "It's- it's Dreth."

 

Grinning, Kurou jumped off the counter, going to the other side of the booth and draping his arm across the man's shoulders. He looked out towards the crowd, gesturing across it. "Now, Dreth, there's a lot of people here. Your potions are fine, but you need something else. Something that will give you a leg up on the competition. And I have just the thing."   
  
Without looking down he pulled the container out of his bag, setting it on the table with a flourish. Dreth blinked, staring at it for several seconds before speaking. "It's... a jar."   
  
"Not quite!" Kurou tapped the lid, nails clicking against the metal. "You see, this is filled with Ishkeh. It's water straight from the Grove of Silvanus, only acquired after defeating his challenges and earning his favor. It will give anyone supernatural power! And you can have it for only two hundred gold pieces!"

 

The man's eyes narrowed, and Kurou waited, disarming smile on his lips. After a few seconds, the man nodded, pulling a large sack of coins out from under the table. "Okay. But this better work!"    
  
"Excellent! You won't regret it." Kurou pulled himself up, sliding back around to the front of the stand. He bowed. "Now, have fun! I do hope you make a profit on it."   
  
He didn't wait for the man's response before darting back into the crowd, barely holding his laughter inside his chest.

 

.

 

"You are terrible!" Aiteall laughed despite herself, wiping foam from her upper lip. "Did he even check to see what was in the flask?"   
  
Kurou popped a grape in his mouth, leaning against the back of his chair. "Nope."    
  
Aiteall laughed again, but this time it was mixed with a groan. "Dreth, ran a potion stall in the square? I need to remember him, I'll buy it from him tomorrow."   
  
Kurour shrugged. "Your call." The two got along well, but he would never understand her innate need to help anyone who wanted saving. And she would never share his passitivity towards the troubles of the world. Nevertheless, they were good friends, and they could easily look past it.   
  
Aiteall reached into her pocket, pulling something out and placing it on the counter. A tiny mouse stretched out as she tore off a piece of bread, putting it down on the table. The mouse leapt forward, rapidly working through the food as Kurou watched.

 

Slowly, he leaned forward, moving his hand up to scratch it's head, getting only a few inches away before it lunged out and bit him, puffing itself up and hissing. Aiteall laughed as Kurou wiped his hand, disgruntled and looking at the mouse with an expression of mock hurt. "I bought you that bread! How could you do this to me?"   
  
Aiteall giggled, smoothing down her pet's fur as it focused back on it's meal. She was a few drinks in, but still far from drunk. "You always try it and always get bit, you know she doesn't like anyone but me. Don't blame her for having good taste."

 

Kurou scowled at both of them, wrapping his bleeding finger up in a piece of cloth. He dropped his head to the table to look her pet in the eye. "You're lucky I don't eat you."

 

.

 

A few hours later they were both back in her quarters on the ship, Aiteall considerably more drunk and Kurou lounging on a couch. Aiteall was across from him, legs swinging over the arm of a chair and beer sloshing dangerously close to the edge of her mug. Suddenly, she turned to him, eyes squinting as she tried to focus in him. "Kurrouu. Do a magic trick, pleeease?"    
  
Kurou snickered but obliged, shaping his fingers into a triangle and pulling it outwards. A spinning circle of sparks formed, growing bigger as the triangle did. When it was big enough Kurou tossed it up, spinning the hoop around his finger.   
  
Under the sparks, Aiteall's drow half was brought to the forefront. They caught the red in her eyes. A stray hair from her bandana shimmered in the darkest shade of purple. She yawned and her canines reflected the light, just a little too sharp to be human.

 

She reached up and Kurou handed her the small hoop, spinning it until it slid off his fingers and onto hers. She focused, growing it until it was nearly two feet across, spinning around her fingers like a chakram. She threw it into the air, showering sparks everywhere and singing the ceiling of her cabin. Kurou yelped while she laughed, draining the rest of her beer and tossing the mug onto the ground.

 

Colors dulled again, she smiled. "Thanks for the light show. And now, I'm going to pass out."   
  
Kurou snorted as she stumbled across the cabin, crashing onto her bed and almost immediately beginning to snore. He slipped out of the room, leaving her sleeping deeply on the bed as he whisked himself away.


End file.
